transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Supreme (Animated)
Omega Supreme (オメガ・スプリーム, Omega Supurīmu), who was the first in a line of Omega Sentinel weapons, was grimly aware of the heavy combat toll his friends must have suffered for him to even be activated in the first place. Omega Supreme does not hesitate to unleash his colossal firepower and risk his own life and safety on their behalf. After being left grievously wounded in a victorious battle against the Decepticons, Omega Supreme was put into stasis. His starship alternate mode was put into service as a repair/maintenance vessel under the command of Optimus Prime. As the starship Orion (オライオン, Oraion), Omega Supreme has a crew of five, including its captain, and its systems are managed by a female-voiced artificial intelligence which is addressed as Teletran-1 (テレトラン1, Teretoran Wan). The ship's equipment includes a set of six emergency stasis pods, an extendable boarding/docking tube, and a pair of large manipulator arms that emerge from roof panels and are controlled manually from the bridge. While it also possesses some offensive weaponry, these systems were disabled when it was turned into a repair ship. Its navigation protocols include automatic course-correction for navigating through obstructions such as asteroid fields. It is also meant to have an emergency defence system codenamed "Omega," but in the interests of conserving energon, said system is currently disabled. However, it still has active sensors for detecting unwanted or unauthorized invasion by foreign objects. Appearance :Voice actor (Omega Supreme): Fred Tatasciore (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese) :Voice actor (Teletran-1): Tara Strong (English), Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese) Omega Supreme's veichle mode is Orion; a Cybertronian Autobot Spaceship/Starship. Gallery File:Omega_Supreme_TFTA_Model-ShipMode.png|Omega Supreme in Cybertronian Ship Mode: Orion. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Ratchet **Arcee *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Prowl *Sari Sumdac *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Family *Perceptor, Wheeljack and other Autobot scientists (creators) Neutral Rivals *Lugnut Supreme *Trypticon Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Starscream **Animated **Shockwave Weapons & Abilites Omega Supreme is the largest Autobot seen so far. He is programmed to protect at any cost, even if it means self-sacrifice. He possesses a vast array of weapons and lasers with a combination of missiles, laser turrets, his main gun, can receive energy boosts and tactical direction via his cockpit, and a powerful arm-mounted tractor beam. He also possesses an internal defense mechanism consisting of grapple arms, tractor beams and lasers. Following his self-sacrifice in "A Bridge Too Close", Omega Supreme has gained the ability to teleport (or "Transwarp") at will. This drains a huge amount of his energy and leaves him dormant for a time afterwards. History Past Omega Supreme was the end product of "Project Omega", an Autobot attempt to create a weapon of mass destruction that would serve as their last, best hope of defeating the Decepticons and ending the Great War. Built with a simple processor so that he would be able to perform his duties as a death-bringer without ethical or emotional qualms, Omega was to be partnered with a mentor that would guide him in his actions. This mentor was intended to be Autobot intelligence officer Arcee, who was carrying in her processor the codes to bring Omega online, but when an encounter with Lockdown and Ratchet wiped her memory core, a failsafe program transferred the codes to Ratchet, and the medic was left with no choice but to become Omega's teacher. Omega was brought online and introduced himself to Ratchet as his to command; his pupil, dependent and servant. Ratchet merely introduced himself as Omega's friend. Omega Supreme successfully carried out his mission, bringing an end to the Decepticon threat in a mighty battle that left him fatally wounded. At Ratchet's instruction, Omega transformed into spaceship mode, and Ratchet placed his friend into a modified form of stasis until he could eventually be repaired. For reasons unknown (possibly the simple lack of need the Autobots had for his power, now that the war was won), Omega was never brought back online, and his body became a simple ship in the Autobot space bridge repair fleet. Ratchet stayed by his friend's side, serving as a member of the crew that came to populate Omega's inactivate body. Long after the war, while piloting the ship on a standard space bridge repair mission in a remote sector of Autobot-controlled space, Optimus Prime and his crew discovered the lost, legendary AllSpark. Almost immediately, they were located by the Decepticon warship Nemesis. The Decepticons' leader, Megatron, assaulted the Autobots' ship directly, attempting to melt through its hull, but he was sabotaged with a bomb by his lieutenant, Starscream. After the bomb went off, the ship went careening through an asteroid field almost totally out of control. From within the ship's hold, the AllSpark activated a nearby space bridge portal, which exploded after the ship plunged through it. The ship emerged from of warp in low orbit over the planet Earth, with all hands still on board—along with Megatron. Once Prime managed to force Megatron out through the docking tube, he piloted the ship through its last stages of reentry, steering it clear of a populated area while the rest of the crew got into their emergency stasis pods. Once the ship was past the city and over water, Prime too got into a stasis pod, and the ship crashed into a river in Jump City. Synopsis Appearances Episodes *Go! Transform and Roll Out *Lost and Found *Megatron Rising - Part 2 *A Bridge Too Close *TransWarped *Decepticon Air *This Is Why I Hate Machines *Endgame Games Books *AllSpark Almanac Comics *The Stunti-Con Job *The Cool (Japanese Comic) Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Animated Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Animated Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Animated Male Autobots Category:Team Prime Category:Animated Team Prime Category:Omega Sentinels Category:Animated Omega Sentinels Category:Alternate Versions of Omega Supreme